A number of devices have been employed to secure fibers underground for selective access. As the number of cable systems being disposed under ground is increasing, there is an increasing need for subterranean enclosures that can accommodate a variety of cable systems under a variety of soil and environmental conditions. Further, as these devices are increasingly employed, the number of devices that are retained within the enclosure increases. These components have a substantial weight which inhibits operator manipulation of the components. In addition, the cables themselves have a weight and rigidity that inhibit effective manipulation and access to the cables.
However, the variety of systems being disposed under ground increases the variety of components and cables that must be accommodated. That is, some systems such as traffic control devices generate a significant quantity of heat that must be dissipated from the components. Fiber optic systems employ components that must be securely protected from the environment. However, there is no single system that can accommodate the variety of cable systems that may be employed under ground.
Therefore, a need exists for a below ground environment that is sealable from the surrounding ambient atmosphere and terrain. The need further exists for such an enclosure to offer enhanced resistance to environmental penetration. A need also exists for such a system to provide communication of the enclosure environment to a central system so that maintenance rather than repairs can be made to the enclosure. It is anticipated that maintenance rather than repairs will reduce the down time of any cable system passing through the enclosure. The need also exists for an enclosure that can readily present the components from the below ground position to provide access to the components as well as the interior of the enclosure.